


Eddie Brock imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: a collection of Eddie Brock imagines from my tumblrs





	Eddie Brock imagines

· Eddie gets super into the planning of the wedding

· he’s a journalist so he’s a detail oriented guy

· everything’s got to be perfect

· right down to the colors of the napkins

· the day before the wedding he gets nervous

· “are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me”

· “i couldn’t be more sure of anything in my life”

· the ceremony is elegant but still homey

· he rambles during his vows about how much he loves you

· and he cries

· everyone laughs when he asks for a second to recollect himself

· when you guys say ‘i do’ Eddie’s got a huge smile on his face

· and Venom whispers to him “kiss 'em you idiot”


End file.
